Brujas
by zoraidarose
Summary: En México, las mujeres que supuestamente son practicantes de la brujería cumplen requisitos únicos de la cosmovisión azteca: piernas y brazos de hoja de tamal, pies "movibles" que se dejan en el leyenda describe a las brujas como mujeres perversas que pactan con el diablo y buscan "chupar" la sangre de los no bautizados, valiéndose de artes ocultas como la hipnosis.


**Hola a todos aquí el especial de día de muertos o día de brujas, les traigo algunas leyendas, todas, excepto la primera referentes a brujas mexicanas, la primera la puse porque me gusta mucho y la verdad me parece romántica, aunque tiene un tinte macabro, espero que les guste y descuiden tengo casi listo el segundo capítulo de dualidad y sentimientos. Es más les ofrezco un trato, dejen no menos de 10 comentarios en este fic y para el domingo 18 de noviembre publicare el capítulo. Ya lo saben.**

 **Brujas**

 **La quemada**

Cuenta la leyenda que en la época colonial vivía una joven muy bonita llamada Kagome, de facciones finas, tez blanca y largo cabello negro vivía con su padre, el señor Tsudara Higurashi, un hombre adinerado y muy reconocido.

La joven adolescente al ser muy bonita tenía a muchos hombres detrás de ella y día con día buscaban cortejarla… y es que no solo era su belleza lo que los atraía pues también era muy noble y bondadosa.

Su padre al darse cuenta de la situación no permitiría que su hija tuviera una relación con cualquiera, por lo que ella muy obediente hacía caso de las palabras de Don Tsudara y de una forma muy amable, los rechazaba.

Un día llegó de Italia, Inuyasha Taisho un joven muy apuesto el cual al ver a Kagome se enamoró de ella y se planteó conquistarla a como diera lugar; él pensó que lo primero que debía hacer era eliminar a todos los pretendientes que estaban detrás de su bella conquista, así es que cada noche esperaba sobre la calle de Jesús María en la Ciudad de México en donde se localizaba la casa de ella para batirse en duelo con quienes se aparecían por ahí también para tratar de conquistarla.

Kagome al darse cuenta de las batallas que cada noche acontecían fuera de su casa y de que diariamente había un caballero muerto al abrir la puerta, tomó una terrible decisión para terminar con todos estos sangrientos actos.

Un día que su papá no se encontraba en casa, tomó un carbón, lo puso al fuego y al estar al rojo vivo decidió quemarse la cara para quedar desfigurada y que de esta manera nadie se fijara en ella. Los gritos de dolor se escucharon por toda la casa, por lo que los sirvientes acudieron a auxiliarla, y al llegar su papá recibió la alarmante noticia.

Inuyasha al enterarse de la tragedia, acudió a visitarla y después de que su padre se negara en muchas ocasiones para que la viera, el noble joven decidió confesar que él amaba a Beatriz por lo buena y noble que era. Don Tsudara al escuchar esto de inmediato aceptó una relación entre ellos y Kagome poco a poco se enamoró perdidamente de Inuyasha. Cada que Kagome, **"La Quemada"** salía a la calle, llevaba cubierto con un velo su rostro desfigurado.

 **La bruja de Tepoztlán**

Kagome Higurashi tendría unos 9 años cuando visitaba la ciudad de Cuernavaca con sus padres. Iba de vacaciones a disfrutar de esa pintoresca ciudad con climas agradables y a conocer lugares mágicos como Tepoztlán, llegarían a la casa de unos tíos, a los cuales tenía mucho de no haber visto y sus papás visitarían a estos familiares de improviso y quizás quedarse a dormir. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron, cuando bajaron del carro notaron con extrañeza que la colonia estaba muy sola y que las casas de los alrededores estaban vacías, la única casa que parecía habitada era de los tíos de Kagome.

Sin tomarle importancia se dirigieron con los familiares solo para recibir una extraña y desagradable sorpresa; habían muerto por causa de un terrible accidente y no lo supieron hasta ese momento, nadie les avisó; la señora que cuidaba la casa y que ayudaba a la familia fallecida vivía ahí y era una persona mayor de aspecto extraño; muy vieja con la cara completamente arrugada, de aliento terrible y con una sonrisa muy perturbadora que dejaba ver sus amarillos dientes postizos.

Sobre su cabeza tenía una pañoleta negra que le daba un aspecto aun más inquietante, y cada que caminaba iba dejando una estela de un extraño olor como a lavanda mezclado con excremento y orines. Los padres de la niña aun estaban en shock por el supuesto accidente en el cual murieron los tíos. La vieja nunca supo explicar con claridad que fue lo que les pasó y con algo de despreocupación, decía que le fue imposible comunicarse con los familiares y decirles, cosa que los padres de Kagome no creyeron, la madre al preguntarle por la casa y su destino, hizo que la mujer hablara con un tono molesto, diciendo que ella la cuidaría y que no cobraría nada.

Sus padres renuentes le dijeron que era deber de los familiares directos decidir eso, a lo que la anciana haciendo una mueca de desaprobación tan solo se paro del sillón-mecedora y se fue a la cocina diciendo un montón de majaderías entre dientes.

Al caer la noche, todos se dispusieron a dormir, los padres de Kagome cayeron en un sueño profundo y la niña lejos de tener sueño, dormitaba en la habitación que le había tocado, era de madrugada cuando se levanto al baño y para llegar a él, tenía que pasar por la sala de la casa, aun con la somnolencia encima, pasó de largo por la sala y notó por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se mecía en el sillón-mecedora con tapiz floreado. Al voltear vio con asombro que era la anciana que estaba sentada meciéndose plácidamente sobre el mueble, y al preguntarle que hacia ahí, la mujer lentamente volteó con la mirada fija dejando ver su rostro. Al verlo, Kagome pegó un grito que se oyó por toda la casa. La anciana parecía mirarla fijamente; pero al observarla de cerca pudo darse cuenta que no tenia ojos, en cambio tenía unos parpados cerrados que se metían en las cuencas y una mueca asquerosa que hacía con una boca desprovista de dientes.

Aquel rostro era perturbador, la niña al querer salir de ahí, sintió como unas manos la tomaban de la sudadera que llevaba, jaloneándola para no dejarla ir, por lo que comenzó a sentir un terrible pánico, como pudo se zafó de aquellas manos que la aprisionaban para irse a meter a la cama y taparse de pies a cabeza, temblando comenzó a orinarse encima cuando escuchó el rechinido de la puerta que se abría y se cerraba lentamente. No sabía si la vieja había entrado o estaba afuera, cuando quiso ver un poco a través de la sabana, una parte de ella se levantaba para dejar ver el rostro siniestro de la anciana. Kagome saltó de la cama y corrió a la habitación de sus padres que seguían dormidos profundamente, intentando despertarlos una y otra vez. Cuando por fin despertaron, escucharon el relato aterrador y salieron a ver que sucedía, no había nadie en la casa y la vieja roncaba en su habitación, molestos por el escándalo y la ocurrencia de la niña, renuentes atendieron sus súplicas de irse a dormir a un hotel, con algo de preocupación salieron de aquella casa a hospedarse en un hotel cercano.

Antes de salir, Kagome corrió a su habitación por un cambio de ropa mientras sus padres esperaban en el carro, al momento de salir, fue tomada por detrás y tapándole la boca la siniestra anciana le lanzó una advertencia con una voz ronca y grave.

\- Mira maldita, mas les vale no regresar, si tú dices una sola palabra, voy a matar a tus padres y a ti voy a descuartizarte para comerme tu corazón-

Después de darle esa cruel amenaza le dio un frío y asqueroso beso de despedida, lamiendo su mejilla y dejándola llena de una baba hedionda. Cuando se sintió libre, sus piernas apenas podían caminar por el miedo, helada y sin color en el rostro se subió al auto y se alejaron de ahí, jamás regresaron. Tiempo después y aun en litigio por la casa de los tíos, se supo que la anciana había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, había sido encontraba muerta en el patio trasero de la casa, completamente desnuda y no tenía ojos, estaba rodeada de plumas y aves muertas que inundaban el ambiente de un hedor a plumas podridas y excremento. La verdad nunca se supo y aun en nuestros días, sigue siendo un misterio.

 **Las piernas**

Corría el año 1877 y el pueblo de Tepetzintla era agobiado por una epidemia de viruela negra que acabó con la vida de 20,000 personas. Por tal motivo las autoridades de aquella época tomaron la decisión de quemar el pueblo entero junto con sus pobladores muertos y enfermos, después de la epidemia se fundaron dos pueblos Amellaly (hoy Tepetzintla) y Coopaltiquetl (hoy Copaltitla), En este pueblo en la época de la revolución vivía una señora llamada kikyo tama.

Se decía que ella fue la única que sobrevivió a aquella epidemia de viruela y que fue además de las fundadoras del pueblo de Copaltitla. Los habitantes del pueblo especulaban que la señora Kikyo era en realidad una bruja que se convertía en animal y que había matado a sus tres hijos pequeños de una forma horrible, se decía también que su esposo Inuyasha Taisho, era dominado por ella, ya que le daba brebajes para controlar su voluntad y tenerlo en un aletargamiento permanente para influir en sus decisiones y hacerla ver hermosa ante sus ojos, aunque la realidad era otra.

La mujer era en realidad horrible, caminaba por las calles del pueblo causando la impresión y repulsión de la gente que la veía. Su aspecto era de una mujer delgada con grandes ojeras y piel blancuzca que dejaba ver unas venas azuladas; tenía uñas largas y sucias que parecían ser garras tanto de pies y manos. Su cabello era escaso y delgado, la calvicie dejaba ver un cuero cabelludo reseco y lleno de costras, el hedor que despedía al pasar era insoportable, a sudor y orines rancios que hacían que la gente se retirara de su camino, mientras ella caminaba lentamente y con altivez.

Los rumores de que en las cercanías del pueblo existía una bruja sanguinaria que chupaba la sangre de niños eran comunes. Ya había varias muertes inexplicables en las que niños recién nacidos o de corta edad amanecían muertos sin gota de sangre en sus pequeños cuerpos. Testigos afirmaban que era un ser alado el que acechaba a los habitantes y las casas, ya que se escuchaba el batir de alas y graznidos escalofriantes en la noche.

La leyenda cuenta que Doña Kikyo se trasformaba en algún tipo de bestia alada y era la responsable de estos crímenes. Ella vivía en un jacal en medio del monte, rodeado de árboles frondosos que no dejaban pasar la luz y transformaban el entorno en obscuridad desde muy temprano. Junto al jacal existía un pozo profundo en donde cada media noche la mujer realizaba un extraño ritual, en el que "purificaba" con aguardiente salido de su boca y sahumeriaba con copal todo el lugar.

La nube de vapores raros inundaban todo alrededor, mientras realizaba oraciones en lenguajes incomprensibles y llamamientos a las huestes infernales que gobernaban en la obscuridad. Después de los primeros rezos, encendía una hoguera por la cual cruzaba de lado a otro mientras repetía los nombres malditos de varios demonios a los cuales les imploraba poder. Luego de un rato se sentaba y de una vasija hecha de lodo y cenizas, sacaba una mezcla de cenizas húmedas, tierra y yerbas que se untaba en todo el cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Entonces empezaba la transformación.

Primero se dislocaba las rodillas y los pies para posteriormente quitárselos, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener convulsiones y dolores terribles que eran soportados en aras de poder transformarse, tirada en la tierra la mujer comenzaba a cambiar su rostro se ponía negro y la piel se le ennegrecía de la misma forma.

Después de un rato los huesos del rostro comenzaban a quebrarse para deformar su nariz y boca la cual le comenzaba a crecer al igual que sus dientes, hasta quedar un hocico y una larga lengua que babeaba azufre, sus manos se alargaban y de las piernas mutiladas surgían extremidades con garras y membranas entre ellas que le daban un aspecto aun más siniestro, para terminar con la transformación; de su espalda los huesos se le quebraban y la piel comenzaba a romperse sangrando copiosamente y de una forma violenta salían un par de alas negras y gigantescas que le cubrían todo el cuerpo. Seguido de esto lanzaba un rugido encolerizado y hambriento y se lanzaba a los cielos en forma silenciosa. Ahí comenzaba su ataque y acecho en las comunidades cercanas a Coopaltitlan. Tenía sentidos agudizados para oler la sangre de los niños y las personas heridas a grandes distancias.

La sed de sangre de la bruja, era incontenible y mientras lanzaba un hechizo para provocar somnolencia y que los mayores durmieran profundamente, entraba a los jacales y con una larga lengua succionaba sangre y vísceras de los infortunados niños. Se decía que el hambre era tal que en una noche podría matar entre tres y cuatro niños. Le llevaba toda la noche hacerlo y regresaba por la madrugada antes de los primeros rayos del sol. Para transformarse de nuevo en persona y colocarse los pies y las pantorrillas. 

La gente a pesar de las sospechas de la señora Kikyo, no se acercaban por temor, se decía que también mataba adultos mientras estos caminaban por las veredas a obscuras o dormidos en sus jacales. La gente comenzó a tener una psicosis y el terror invadió toda la región, que a pesar de tomar precauciones los asesinatos continuaban y en mayor medida. La gravedad del asunto era tal que casi estuvo a punto de terminar con todos los niños de la región.

Pero la suerte no le duró mucho y una noche su marido Don Inuyasha regresaba sin avisar, había ido a un baile en la comunidad de San Juan y a su regreso quiso darle una sorpresa a su mujer, escondido entre las milpas, se acercó sigilosamente a su casa. Viendo que estaban encendidas las luces de los quinqués supuso que su mujer estaría despierta. Brincando la cerca de otate se asomó por la ventana, no estaba. Entonces vio que había una gran hoguera en el patio y caminó lentamente y sin hacer ruido para ver que estaba haciendo su mujer, el fuego le iluminó su rostro sonriente el cual se esfumó para dar paso a una mueca de asombro y miedo; al ver la transformación de su mujer.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, entonces comprendió y ató cabos en su mente, todos los rumores que se decían de su mujer eran ciertos, por primera vez pudo ver la verdadera cara de su "vieja". Descubrió que ella era aquel ser tan temido y odiado que acechaba la región, atemorizando a casi toda la sierra y que tantos crímenes y males había hecho.  
Entonces el velo que nublaba su entendimiento de esfumó y la verdad le pegó en el rostro, su mujer había matado a sus tres pequeños hijos, su propia madre había desangrado y devorado a sus crías hasta matarlos en una horrible muerte. Sintió que la odiaba, quiso salir y matarla con sus propias manos, pero al ver el horripilante ser y el poder que tenia, sintió temor por su vida. Así que esperó pacientemente hasta que se fuera y se perdiera en la noche.

Al irse Inuyasha se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando un morral que contenía la ropa y un pequeño sombrero que habían pertenecido a sus hijos. Se quedó un buen rato con la mirada perdida y doliéndose amargamente, tratando de entender como la mujer que había sufrido la pérdida de sus hijos era la misma que les había dado una terrible muerte. Sintiendo un odio irracional se levantó y fue a donde estaban las extremidades que se había quitado su esposa. Las guardó en un costal y salió a lomo de caballo hacia un cerro en la sierra de Kotontoctepetl. Allí en una cañada las enterró y regresó a su casa a prenderle fuego.

Al rayar el alba la bruja regresó y al darse cuenta de que su casa se estaba incendiando y las piernas no estaban, le entró la desesperación. Y comenzó a buscar sus extremidades y mientras amanecía se comenzó a transformar recuperando su forma humana, la cual estaba sin pantorrillas ni pies. Su aspecto no fue del todo humano, quizás por la falta de piernas, conservó el siniestro aspecto animal. Emitiendo gruñidos y arrastrándose en el piso, quiso aferrarse a las piernas de Inuyasha el cual al verla la comenzó a patear con odio y repulsión, hasta cansarse. Montó en su caballo y abandonó a lo que quedaba de su mujer, la cual sufrió el tormento de quedar mutilada y deforme, hasta que murió. Se dice que su alma maldita vaga por los montes y los pueblos cercanos a Tepetzintla, dicen algunas personas que toma posesión de brujos en las épocas de primavera al inicio del calendario indígena, para seguir haciendo el mal a la humanidad por toda la eternidad.

 _Fin_


End file.
